We want Something Else
by A7XVengeanceMX
Summary: Billy is new in the school, at the first day he meet   eight guys that they will change his life foREVer in special a girl named...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01: "First Day in the School"

* * *

- Amber! despierta o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela! - gritó mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Ya voy! - le conteste y me cambié

Hola, mi nombre es Amber, Amber Rosen, hoy es el primer día de clases en "La Plata Highschool" .  
Bajé a desayunar, entré a la cocina y tomé un paquete de galletas y un vaso de leche, me seneté en la sala a ver la televisión en lo que llegaban mis amigos por mi, pasarón quince min tos y llrgaron por mi. Son el timbre y tom mi mochila y abr la puerta

- Hola Amb! - gritaron mis dos amigos, Joel y Benji

- Hola - dije saludandolos

- Nos vamos? - preguntó Benji

- Claro!- dije y sal mos

Ah afuera estaba Aaron y su novia Kate, Paul y Sam su novia y Michelle la novia de Joel, y ahí estabamos los ocho amigos inseparables.  
Llegamos a "La Plata Highschool" nos sentamos en las a ver a los chicos nuevos que pasaban.

- Nerd, Grupie... ughh - dijo Michelle señalando a los chicos y al final todos reimos.

Los chicos y yo seguimos viendo a los nuevos y yo sentí que alguien me miraba por la espalda, voltee a ver y vi a un chico, cuando lo vi volteo rápidamente a ver hacia otro lugar. El chico era delgado, alto, ojos verdes, tes blanca y cabello oscuro con unos percings.

-... A ella le doy un 8.5 - dijo Aaron viendo a las chicas que pasaban por ahi

- Aaron! - gritó Kate y eso dijo que me olvidara de aquel chico

Sonó la campana y cada quien se fue a su clases, a Benji y a mi nos tocaba el mismo horario de las tres primeras horas, así que acordamos sentarnos juntos en esas clases y ser compañeros de Química.

- Buenos días jovenes - mencionó el profesor Gilmore

- Buenos días pofesor Gilmore - dijimos los chicos del año pasado al unisono

- Bueno quisiera darles la bienvenida a "La Plata Highschool" a los chicos nuevos - dijo - Para empezar el día quiero que nos conoscamos, así que empezemos a decir nuestros nombres - dijo el maestro

Y así empezamos hasta que le tocó a Benji.

- Yo soy Benjamin Levi Madden, pueden llamarme Benji - dijo mi amigo terminó y era mi turno

- Mi nombre es Amber Elise Rosen, la mayoria me llama por "Amb" y si quieren saber mas de mi solo pregunten - dije y me senté

Me senté y Benji me pasó un papel por debajo de la mesa, lo abrí y vi un hermoso dibujo de dos ositos que decía: "Siempre que me necesites ...Estare ahí " Lo voltee a ver y el a mi y le di una sonrisa.

- Gracias Benj... - le susurré

Pasaron unos minutos y otra ves sentí que alguien me veia, si mal lo recuerdo el nombre de aquel chico era Billy, tenIa que admitir que ese chico era guapo, muy guapo, al lado suyo hab a una chica similar a el , creeo que eran hermanos eran muy parecidos . Sonó la campana y salimos Beji y yo a la siguiente clase, Química, entramos corriendo para elejir la mesas de atras, que es nuestro lugar preferido, siguienron entrendo alumnos, cuando de pronto vi que el chico y la otra chica entraron al salón.

- Hola chicos - dijo la maestra -...Hoy es el primer día de clases y como cada año hoy integraremos los equipos - mencionó la maestra

Eso era lo mejor de esa clase estar con tus amigos en un equipo todo el año escolar y hacer cualquier cosa.

- Aformar sus equipos, recuerden que deben de ser de cuatro personas - dijo la maestra recordandonos

- Con quien? - preguntó Benji viendo a los otros chicos juntarse

- Con Helena? - le pregunte

- No, no recurdas que me odia desde que golpe a su hermano - dijo recordandome esa gran historia - Rapido elije quien... Aquellos chicos que paresen ser de nuestro estilo? - dijo señalando al chico y la otra chica nueva -... o aquellos nerds? - pregunto Benji

Era obvio que elijiriamos a los chicos nuevos asi que eso hicimos. Caminamos hacia su mesa para preguntarles si podiamos estar con ellos

- Tienen equipo? -pregumto Benji sin dejar de ver a la hermosa chica

- No... - dijo la chica sentada en la mesa

- Podemos? -preguntamos Benji y yo se alando las dos sillas que estaban ahí

- Claro! - dijo el chico

Tenia que admitir que ese chico era guapo, y mucho mas guapo cundo estas cera del el. Benji se sentó junto a la chica y después yo en el otro extremo de la mesa con el chico

- Así que... Que te parece la escula? - le pregunte tratando de tener una charla

- Pues me gusta, oh por cierto soy Billy y ella es mi hermana Sara... - dijo

- Amber y el Benji - dije señalando a Benji - Y Que me cueuntas? - le pregunte

- Pues hace unos días nos mudamos aquí por el trabajo de papá y pues aquí estamos...- dijo Billy jugando con un lapíz

...Continurá


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

Y así seguimos toda la clase platicando, hasta que sonó de nuevo la campana para la hora del almuerzo, Billy, Benji, Sara y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón , Benji y Sara parecian los mejores amigos como si se conosieran desde siempre. Caminabamos por los pasillos en busca de los chicos, bueno al menos eso era lo que yo hacia porque Benji casi babeando por Sara,  
Billy no conoce a los chicos y Sara tampoco.

- Quieren almorzar con nosotros? - le pregunte a Billy

- Por mi esta bien y Tu Sara? - dijo Billy viendo a su hermana

- Sip - contestó

Asi que teniamos que encontrar a Joel y los chicos. Billy, Sara, Benji y yo caminabos por los pasillos y alguien me agarró por la espalda, vi quien era y como era de esperarse eran Aaron y Joel .

- Porfavor chicos ya se que son ustedes, Aaron y Joel - dije sabiendo que eran ellos

- Rayos... - susurró Aaron

- Chicos les presento a Billy y a su hermana Sara - dije presentandolos

Hibamos empujandonos por los corredores exepto Benji y Sara que seguian platicando

- Billy quieres almorzar con nosotros? - preguntó Joel

- Claro! - dijo ya un poco mas confiado de nosotros

Salimos del edificio en busca de Kate, Michelle, Sam y Paul, caminamos al punto de encuentro, el árbol mas grande de la escuela. Porfin los encontramos y era hora de presentar a Billy y Sara

- Hey chicos, les presento a Billy y a su hermana Sara -

- Que onda? - dijeron todos y nos sentamos a platicar y comer

- Que nos cuentas de ti Billy? - preguntó Kate

- Pues... me mude aquó hace unos días por el trabajo de mi padre y pues lo poco que conosco de aquí me a gustado... - dijo

- Que música te gusta? - preguntó Joel dejando de besar a Michelle

- Este pues de todo escucho pero mi banda favorita Es Mötley Crüe...- dijo Billy

- Genial - dijo Paul

Terminó la escuela y como siempre Benji, Joel y Michelle van a mi casa a "hacer la tarea" y/o ensayar ensayar con su banda, llegamos a casa y lanzamos nuestras mochilas al sofa y salió mamá de la cocina.

- Hola Chicos - dijo y fuimos a saludarla

- Buenas tardes señora D - dijieron todos

- Oh chicos porfavor suban las mochilas al cuarto de Amber - dijo mamá dejando de abrazar a Joel

- Por que? - le pregunté abrazandola

- Porque hoy tendremos visitas - dijo mamá y los chicos subieron las escaleras con las mochilas

- Se puede saber quien? - pregunté con una sonrisa misteriosa

- Si, vendran a cenar unos amigos, a la mejor conoces a sus hijos, son Sara y Billy Martin - dijó mamá tomando una taza con café

- Oh -

Subí corriendo a mi habitación a decirles a los chicos que vendrán Billy y Sara, no se por que pero eso me emocionaba un poco

- Hey chicos! - dije entrando a mi cuarto y vi a Benji tumbando en mi cama mientras era golpeado con Almohadas por Joel y Michelle

- Que pasa? - preguntó Joel escondiendo la almohada detras de el

- En un rato vendran Sara y Billy - les dije caminando hacia Benji

- Sara? - preguntó Benji levantandose de la cama

- Si Sara... - dijo Michelle con sarcasmo

- Que te gusta? - preguntó golpeando a Benji con la Almohada - No Yo? - dijo tratando de evitar ese tema

- La verdad Benj Te gusta? - dijimos los tres

Benji se sonrrojó un poco y pensó

- Mmm... digamos que un poco, pero bueno seguimos jugando? - dijo Benji tomando una almohada

- Ok, te toca con Benj - dijo Joel y tomó una almohada y seguimos jugando

Pasó hora y media y sonó el trimbre y como lo suponia era Billy y su familia.

- Ahora vengo - dije y sal de la habitación para ir a saludar

Bajé y vi a Sara saludando a mi madre seguida por sus padres y al final Billy

- Les presento a Amber mi hija - dijo mamá presentandome a los padres de Billy

- Mucho gusto señores Martin - dije y ellos entraron a la sala

Mamá y Los padres de Billy empezaron a platicar

- Amor Por que no vas a jugar con los chicos? - dijo como si yo fuera una niña de 6 años

Sara, Billy y yo subimos y encontramos a los chicos jugando Botella...

Continurá ...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

Entramos a mi habitación y vimos a los chicos a los chicos jugando botella

- Juegan? - preguntó Michelle

- Si - dijimos al unison

Michelle giró la botella y le tocó a Benji

- Verdad o Reto? - preguntó Michelle

- Mierda... Reto - dijo algo nervioso

- Ok, llamale a Beth y dile que te gusta - dijo Michelle creeo que eso podia ser lo mas vergonzoso que a echo Benji

- Lo haria pero no tengo su teléfono - dijo Benji

- Pero yo si - dije y me paré a buscarlo

- Por que lo tienes? - preguntó Billy

- La conoses? - preguntó Joel - Si, en la mañana me estaba acosando...- dijo Billy algo avergonzado

Lo encontré y le di el teléfono a Benji

- Pues le estas haciendo la competencia a Benji eh... - dijo Joel

- Uhg - dijo Sara con cara de asco

Benji marcó una ves y a la segunda le contestó

- Bueno? - preguntó Beth desde el otro lado de la línea

- Hola, Beth soy Benji... - dijo Benj y se pusó una mano en la cara

- Oh hola Benji Que se te ofrece? - preguntó emicionada

- Uh em queria decirte algo... - dijo y se sonrojo mucho -...Que me gustas - dijo rapidamente y colgó y nosotros reiamos descontroladamente - Felices? - preguntó Benji y Michelle asintió

Era turno de Benji y giró la botella y era hora de la venganza.

- Hora de mi venganza...- dijo misteriosamente

- Verdad o Reto? - preguntó Benj

- Verdad...- dijo Michelle rascandose la nuca

- Si no salieras con mi hermano con quien seria? - pregunto Benji con su sonrrisa

- ...Con... con tigo - dijo Michelle super roja

Los chicos y yo continuamos jugando hasta que decidimos cambiar de juego, jugar amos a "Closset" el juego trata de que ponemos los nombres de los que juegan en un bote o gorro y cada quien toma un papel y entra al armario con la persona que le toqué y se besan.

Metimos los nombres en una caja que tenia por ahí y cada quien tomó un papel

- Michelle- dijo Joel

- Mi amor - dijo Michelle refiriendose a Joel

- Mande - dijo Benji burlandose -...Sara - dijo abriendo el papel

- No besare a mi hermano asi que voy con Benji...- dijo Sara alejandose de su hermano

Solo faltabamos Billy y yo, supongo que eramos el y yo. Primero entro Joel y Michelle, tardaron unos minutos y después entraron Benji y Sara, cuando salieron wow, si que Benji se veia feliz, era mi turno y el de Billy. Entramos y hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

- Si no quieres darme el beso no me lo des, no te voy a obligar- dijo recargado en una esquina del armario, se veia tan tierno

- No, no es eso... es que...- dije y Billy se acerco hacia mi

Después de eso, wow! ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida, sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves que no queria soltarlo. Tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente me nos alejamos como si nada hubiera pasado y los chicos abrieron la puerta, salimos sin decirnos una palabra.

- Chicos! vamonos! - gritó su padre y Sara y Billy se despidieron de los chicos

Fuimos a la sala y me despedi de sus padres y Billy me susurró al oído

-...Siento lo del beso - dijo y se fueron

Ayude a mi madre a recoger y ordenar algunas cosas y subí con los chicos.

Entré a mi habitación y vi a los chicos hablanado

-... Si que estas feliz Benj - dijo Joel viendo lo cara de misterio  
- Si - le contestó suspirando como si no estuviera en nuestro mundo  
- Tierra llamando a Benji, tierra llamando a Benji...- repetia Michelle tratanado de que Benji le hiciera caso

Tomé una almohada y golpee a Benji con ella hasta que reaccionó

- Eh, Eh ¿Que pasa? - dijo Benji conectandose a nuestro mundo  
- Nada, solo por molestarte - dijo Joel golpeandolo con la almohada

Platicamos por unas horas hasta que dieron las 12:00

- Chicos ya es tarde nos tenemos que ir - dijo Michelle viendo el reloj  
- Cierto! - dijeron los dos al unisono  
- Si quieren pueden dormir aquí - dije  
- ¿Te molestaría? - preguntó Joel  
- Claro que no, será como en los viejos tiempos - dije  
- Es verdad - dijo Michelle recordano  
- Benji tu puedes dormir en el cuarto de mi hermano, Joel en el de guespedes y Michelle aquí conmigo, o si no Ustedes dos en el de mi hermano  
y ella en el de guespedes - dije  
- Yo no voy a dormir enla misma cama que Joel así que me voy al de tu hermano - dijo Benji y se fue

Benji se fue al cuarto de mi hermano, mi hermano es Gabe, hace 5 mese que se mudó con su novia, Joel se fue al de guespedes y yo me quedé con Michelle. Eran las 12:36 y decidí acostarme a dormir, unos minutos después se acostó mi amiga


End file.
